


sugar frosted fruity us

by moonwalker116 (mikararinna)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic KunTen, Established Relationship, M/M, that's it. that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 03:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21068333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikararinna/pseuds/moonwalker116
Summary: Ten really likes the sugary sweet frosted cereal flakes that they sell in order to fool children into eating breakfast. Kun wasn't so fond of the cereal. But just like many of Ten's quirks and bits, Kun accepted the fact that Ten really loved those cereals.





	sugar frosted fruity us

**Author's Note:**

> there was no cereal harmed in the making of this. as well as no cereal being prominently mentioned throughout this fic.

Kun opened the door to his humble abode only to be greeted by darkness. He blinked his eyes in confusion. The sun was almost setting, a time where Kun would already arrive home, like he usually was. Yet that did not warrant for this complete darkness, with the lights turned off, only the orange hues of sunset streaming through the glass windows. 

When Kun arrived home, the lights would usually be on, the house would be silent but he would hear the soft pat-pat-pat of the carpeted floor against socked feet and a warm welcome from his boyfriend. 

Though there was none of it today. 

Kun knew his boyfriend was home. Ten worked mostly at home ever since they graduated college and moved in together. He would only go for office meetings and on-site observation when it was called for. Even then he would always inform Kun and it was usually in the mornings and not the evenings. Kun wasn't inform today so surely his boyfriend must be home but why would the house be in darkness when there was an occupant. 

He toed off his shoes, placing neatly on the rack, next to Ten's abundance of sports shoes and others. He walked into the house and headed to the living room. It was swarm in darkness and light from the setting sun was not enough to brighten the room up. 

"Ten?" Kun called out as he walked further inside.

He spotted the male sitting on the floor, back hunched as he faced their sliding door leading to the balcony. There was a bowl of cereal and milk on the coffee table and Ten was eating from it as he stared ahead. 

"Ten?" Kun called out for him again.

The other male didn't budge as he continued to slowly munch on his cereal. Kun knew then that something was _ absolutely wrong. _Having dating since college and then moving together right after graduation, they were well aware of each other's habits and moods. It wasn't so hard to pick up if something was wrong. 

Kun left the living room to their bedroom, changed into more comfortable clothing before moving to the kitchen. He grabbed the cereal box, Ten's favourite that was the unhealthy cereal of frosty sugar flakes, and the carton of milk. He took his bowl from the cupboard then headed back to the living room. 

Ten was just how Kun left him, still staring ahead while indulging in his cereal. Kun sat beside him, placing his bowl on the coffee table. Their knees were touching but Kun had left just a little bit distance in case Ten needed. They yearned for touch but sometimes they needed space, living together wasn't always about cuddles and kisses. 

He poured the cereal into his bowl and winced internally at how his teeth will ache at the sweetness. But Ten loved the flavour and Kun thought it wouldn't harm him to indulge for Ten every once in a while. Tomorrow, he would eat his favourite raisin and oatmeal. 

Kun ate his cereal in silence. They always do this. At certain times, words weren't needed. If they wanted to then they would open up. So Kun waited for Ten until he was ready to open up. 

"I have this project," Ten started, eyes unmoving from where he stared ahead. "It's due this week, Friday to be exact, in two days and then the boss just emailed me another project, wants it by this Friday as well,"

Kun nodded his head. Ten's workload could get too much as he was one of the star employees in his office. He had seen Ten went through several phases of breakdowns throughout his career; since he first started working up till now. At one point, Kun couldn't take it on how Ten's employer dumped a number of projects on him. Ten had assured him that it was fine and it did turn out fine, Ten even getting gifts of gratitude from his clients for his stellar work but that didn't mean Kun worried less when situations like this repeat itself with every new project Ten got. 

"And it was fine, it was fine really. I finished the draft for the first project and sent to the client. But they immediately rejected it and now I'm back to square one with the first project and haven't even started on the second and the deadline is near and-" 

"Yongqin," Kun called out gently, reaching out a hand to hold Ten's hand. "Deep breaths, love," 

Ten inhaled sharply before letting out a shaky breath. Kun's heart broke at the unshed tears glassing his eyes. It was not the first time and it might not be the last time they were in this situation but Kun hoped it will end soon.

Their bowls of cereal was quickly forgotten, leaving a colourful milk with soggy flakes. Ten continued to breathe alongside Kun and finally calmed down enough to look at the other and smile. 

"Why are you eating those sugar flakes? You hate those," Ten asked. 

"Well, you like it and I have no choice," Kun replied. 

"Idiot, you can always take your cereal, I don't mind,"

"Yeah, but then you'll whine about how you hated raisins and oats and reprimanded me because you can't refill your bowl," Kun said. "Why is your cereal called Fruity Flakes anyways? The only fruity thing about it is the colours. It's basically a colourful sugar dump disguise as a healthy food for breakfast," 

"Cereals aren't supposed to be healthy food for breakfast. Cereals were supposed to be snacks you eat late at night," Ten retorted. 

"That's not how it works," 

Ten rolled his eyes. "It's how food works for me," 

"That is exactly why you have an unhealthy diet," 

Ten sighed. "Do you think I can finish the projects by Friday?" 

Kun squeezed his hand. "Of course you can, you're Ten. I've seen you in your lowest and busiest and yet you manage to get up and showed your best," 

"Thank you, Kun," Ten said. "I think I can start working on the project again," 

"Yes, but before that I'm gonna cook us a proper dinner. In no way I'm letting us get away with this frosty junk," Kun told him. 

Ten laughed. "Baby, that's just an excuse for _ you _ to eat something that is not sugary cereal at 6 in the evening. I'm completely fine with this as my dinner," 

"Nope. If you're gonna stay up late for your project then I'm making sure you have a proper meal in your system," 

"Whatever you say, Chef Qian," 

  
  


"Jaehyun invited us to his birthday party at Gravity," Ten said. 

"What are we? College kids?" Kun asked. 

They were lounging around on the couch in their living room. Kun was busy switching the channels on the television as Ten laid down on the couch, his legs resting on Kun's lap. 

"Well, Donghyuck, Jaemin, Yangyang, Chenle and Jisung certainly are," Ten said. "And Doyoung is pursuing his Masters. Also, he reminded us of Halloween party last year in case anyone doesn't want to attend his birthday party with the excuse of us not being college kids anymore," 

Kun groaned. "Why is he so dramatic? It's just a birthday party," 

"I guess it's his excuse to get wasted," 

"When is it?" 

"Tomorrow night, Valentine's day, also Jaehyun's birthday," 

"Right, the child of Cupid with the two cute dimples or whatever," Kun answered. "Wait, tomorrow's Sunday." 

"Yup," 

"He wants us to get wasted on a Sunday? Like most of us don't have work the next day and the other few don't have classes?" Kun asked. He paused before he realized. "Didn't Jaehyun just open up his law firm like two months ago? Is he, a lawyer, seriously getting wasted the night before a work day?" 

Ten snorted. "He got wasted a night before finals and he still graduated. I don't think anything can stop him. His alcohol tolerance is beyond the world. But that doesn't mean he's not a little shit the day after with his hangover," 

Kun sighed. "So are we going?" 

"Why are you asking me?" Ten said, looking at Kun. "I'm not the one who needs to get up and drive to work," 

"I don't know. Do you want to get wasted?" 

"Do _ you _ want to get wasted? We have a full cabinet of wine and champagne and a fridge full of beer. If _ I _wanted to get wasted I could do it any time," 

"I can always take a sick leave on Monday," 

"Just say you want to get wasted and go," Ten chortled. "So, we're going?" 

"Yeah, let's get wasted," 

They didn't get wasted. In fact, none of the 21 men in the bar was getting wasted. Not even the birthday boy himself. 

They arrived at Gravity, a bar they used to go back in college at 8 in the evening. Immediately, they were held hostage by Taeyong's hug. The older, who had been abroad the past few months were ecstatic to see his college friends again. He was also the one who persuaded Jaehyun to hold a birthday party in order to see all of them again. 

After that, it had spiral down to a catching up event. Surprisingly, all of them decided to act like adults for once and hold the alcohol. Even the ones who were still in college decided for less. They each ordered some fancy fruity cocktails with only a little shot of alcohol added in. 

Jaehyun apologized for holding his birthday party on a Sunday night as the other nights were usually jam-packed with students of the nearby colleges and universities. His birthday, which coincidentally fell on Valentine's Day was the only day where it wasn't fully booked - a surprise to Ten who believed college kids were either too broke or too lonely to end up with a date on Valentine's. 

Catching up took up most of the hour of the party. Most of them had graduated college and live their life in various corners of the world. They rarely met - even if Yangyang and Chenle always dropped by Kun and Ten's apartment every other weekend for food - but to gather everyone like this in one place had been a while. An hour before midnight, the tiredness started catching up to them. 

Johnny commented that they were too old for clubs and bars now. Ten whole-heartedly agree. He watched as Doyoung, Taeil and Yuta leave the place first, as they had important early schedules. Yangyang and Jaemin too excused themselves since their place was further from the bar and they had morning classes tomorrow. Some of them had went to the dance floor while others were lounging in the big booth they booked for themselves. Before Ten knew it, he was tugging at Kun's sleeves. 

"Tired already?" Kun whispered near his ears. 

Ten nodded his head. He had stayed up the night before to finish up his projects. Sleep had been very few these past few days for him that his fatigue quickly caught up to him. 

"You wanna leave now?" Kun asked. 

It was barely midnight. Ten hadn't even drink and Kun wasn't wasted like he wanted to either. Back when they were in college he would be in a club till the early crack of dawn, both of them drunk out of their minds.

But they weren't in college anymore. And as much as it was fun to catch up with everyone, the night was getting boring. His body was sore and he really wanted to go home, maybe take a hot bath before sleeping. 

"Let's go," Ten said and they excused themselves from the place. 

On the drive home, Ten rolled down the windows and felt the cold night air hitting his face. His body still felt sore but at least he was feeling fresher than previously. 

Kun interlocked their hands together and swung their arms as they made their way to the elevator. He left light kisses on his face which made Ten giggled before they stumbled into their apartment. 

"I want to take a hot bath before sleeping," Ten announced. He thought about something before saying, "Are you still down for that sick leave tomorrow?" 

Kun arched an eyebrow at him. "What? Do you wanna get wasted?" 

"I don't think a few glasses of red wine will get me that drunk," Ten said. "But do you want to? Get naked with me, take a hot bath while we sip on our red wine?" 

"If it's you I'm down with anything," 

"That's gay," 

Kun rolled his eyes. "We've been dating for _ years _now. Are you sure you're not already drunk?" 

Ten giggled. "Maybe a little tipsy," 

Kun shook his head, smiling. "Go prepare the bath, I'll get our drinks," He said before kissing Ten's temple and letting go of their intertwined hands. 

He felt slightly disappointed at the loss of warmth from Kun but Ten shrugged it aside in order to prepare their bath. He walked into the connected bathroom in their bedroom, plugged the bath and filled it up with the right temperature of water. Ten removed his clothing, placing it into the basket of dirty clothing. He put in a lemon bath bomb before sinking himself into the tub. 

Kun came in a minute later with two wine glasses and a bottle of their most expensive wine yet. He placed it on the floor beside the tub and Ten filled up the glasses as Kun took off his clothing. When Kun finally settled down in the tub, they were both holding a glass of wine, facing each other. 

"Well, this is fun," Ten commented. 

"What did you expect?" Kun asked. 

Ten shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Midnight talks? Shower thoughts? Bathroom sex?" 

"Do you want bathroom sex?" 

"Nah, too tired," Ten said. He blinked. "Oh god, we _are_ getting old," 

Kun laughed. "Just because we don't have sex every other day doesn't mean we're getting old. This kind of intimacy is okay too for me," 

Ten hummed as he swirled his glass around. "Hey Kun?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Let's get married," 

"Now?" 

"Maybe. I don't know," Ten replied. "Let's move into a bigger house first," 

"Our lease ends in two months, let's start looking for a house now," Kun said. "Where do you want to live?" 

"Somewhere far from the city but not too far," Ten mused. 

"Somewhere in the outskirts?" Kun suggested. 

"Hm, maybe," Ten said. "Somewhere new, new scenery, new people. I'm getting sick of the same old scenery, same old neighbours, same old road," 

"How about me? Are you sick of me?" Kun questioned. 

"No," Ten said and stared at Kun. He grinned, "Never." 

"Okay," Ten huffed out as he placed the heavy paint cans on the floor. "Whose idea was it to rent an unfurnished apartment?" 

"You did," Kun replied nonchalantly as he placed more paint cans on the floor. "I only follow through with what you said," 

"And why didn't you try to stop me!?" Ten exclaimed.

"Because you were going on about how the feng shui and aesthetic of the house will clash if we rent a furnished one," Kun sighed. "You also said that painting the apartment and furnishing it can be a good relationship bonding moment," 

"And you agree to my previous statement?" 

"Well you specifically said, and I quote, 'you're not allowed to argue here, Qian Kun. _ I'm _the interior designer here,'" Kun said while mimicking the way Ten had told him a few weeks back. 

"Honestly, sometimes I wonder if your tolerance towards my diva attitude is a blessing or a curse," Ten sighed out, picking up the paint roller.

"I think it will remain a mystery even to us," Kun concluded before picking up a paint brush.

They started to work on painting their new apartment. Ten had turned on his bluetooth speaker and connected it to his Spotify playlist. As they paint, they quietly hummed to the music playing. At certain songs, Ten would drop his paint roller and danced to the beat. Other times, Kun would leave his brush unattended as he pulled Ten into a silly routine. 

It went like that for a while. They inserted meaningless conversation while painting; updates on Kun's co-workers office romance; the new drama Ten was watching despite the mountain of projects he had. There was talks about their friends, their families and everything in between. At one point, they were silent, focused on finishing the paint in this room so they could grab lunch. 

Kun had been so focused that he hadn't noticed where he dipped his brush and accidentally pressed the still wet with paint brush on Ten's exposed arm. His eyes widen as he looked at the smear of maroon paint on his boyfriend's golden skin. 

"Oh shoot, sorry!" Kun exclaimed as he tried to get up and find something to clean the pain away. 

Ten immediately shrugged him off. "Relax, getting paint on myself is normal. I'll just wash it off later with the rest of it," 

Kun nodded his head at this and they continued. Maybe it was the boredom that made him do it but before Ten knew it he had grabbed one of the unused brushes on the floor, dip it in a little paint and smear it over the sleeves of Kun's old white shirt. The other turned towards him, eyes blinking in surprise and confusion. 

"What is this? Payback?" Kun asked. 

Ten smirking. "Just making you my canvas," 

"Oh, baby, I prefer if I was your canvas with a different paint," 

Ten arched an eyebrow at this, face full of confusion before he realized what it meant. He scrunched up his face, "Absolutely disgusting you old man," 

Kun laughed. "Not what you say yesterday," 

As a way to counter attack, Ten spread the brush over Kun's clothed chest, surprising the other once again. 

Kun blinked. "And what was that for?" 

"Payback for the payback," Ten said, triumphantly. 

"You absolute menace," Kun said, shaking his head. There was no heat to it but Ten recognized the look on his face and knew he was in big trouble. 

Immediately, Ten straightened himself and ran out of the room. He could hear the sound of Kun's feet padding against their cemented floor, still new and uncarpeted.

"Come back here, Li Yongqin!" Kun yelled, his voice echoing throughout their empty apartment. 

"No!" Ten yelled back, letting out bubbling giggles.

They ran all around the empty apartment, the cans of paints and used brushes forgotten on the floor in one of the rooms. Ten ran fast but Kun was somehow faster than him. He scooped Ten by the waist and carried him on his shoulder. Ten struggled on Kun's shoulder, trying to wiggle his way down. 

"Put me down! Qian Kun!" Ten whined. 

After much struggling, Kun finally put Ten down but the other was cornered to the wall, blocked by Kun's bigger stature.

"You got paint all over me," Ten pouted as he showed off the paint that stained his forearms. 

"It's normal to you right?" Kun teased and Ten rolled his eyes. He leaned closer, caging Ten with his arms and let their noses touched before gently brushing their lips together. "I love you," 

Ten placed his hands on the back of Kun's neck, fingers playing with the ends of his hair. "I love you too," 

Kun pecked him on the lips again. "Let's get married?" 

Ten giggled, returning the kiss and whispered an 'okay'.

  
  


"You know how you say you want our wedding to be small?" Ten said from where he was sitting at the work desk. 

Their current apartment was big, with two extra bedrooms, one they turned into an office space. Despite that Ten still insisted they put a work desk in their master bedroom. He reasoned that it would be easier for him to get to bed after finishing his work.

Kun raised his head slightly from laying face down on their bed to look at the back of Ten's head. "Yeah?" 

"I don't think that's gonna happen," 

"Why not?"

"Well," Ten spun around in his chair to face Kun. "One thing is that we have a group of 19 men as friends, that alone is enough to fill up our whole wedding venue," 

"Isn't there like, any other way?" Kun mumbled. 

"Like what? It's not as if you're not going to invite our 19 mutual and the only closest friends we have," Ten said. 

"I mean, we can always invite them to a big dinner the day after," 

Ten snorted. "Not happening," He said, turning back to his laptop. "The first thing that is bound to happen is Lee Taeyong crying his eyes out because we did not invite him to our wedding reception. And we need ring bearers. I know for sure you're going to ask Sicheng to be yours and I will absolutely have Johnny as mine because Tern wouldn't do it," 

"Plus, you, Qian Kun would not leave any of your children behind when it comes to something big in your life. I'm sure you'll want Lucas, Yangyang, Chenle and Dejun to be there. By association, Lucas will attend with Jungwoo and him with Doyoung. Obviously Doyoung would drag Jeno who would then plead Jaemin and Renjun to join him. Yangyang would bring Donghyuck for sure and wherever Donghyuck is, so is Mark. Dejun would obviously come with Hendery and by then Yuta, Taeil, Jaehyun would've already know so obviously they would be there as well. Chenle and Jisung are basically inseparable so there we have it, 19 men in one gay wedding reception," 

Kun groaned. "Why do we have so many friends?" 

"Because, if Taeyong hadn't been our mutual friend and the rest of us not attending his party then the two of us wouldn't have ended up getting married," Ten reasoned. 

"Fine. No small wedding. 19 men and our family members it is,"

Kun slumped back down onto the bed while Ten continued to tap on the keyboard of his laptop. They had been engaged for almost a year now. Honestly, Kun couldn't really remember how they got engaged while Ten had went with the flow. They talked it out and decided that they do want to get married. They might have been living together for five years now but getting to call the other their legal husband while showing off their wedding bands sounded very enchanting. 

After a lot of discussion, they decided on a date. It was two months from now and Ten had been very excited with the wedding preparations. Every once in a while the topic of their wedding venue will slipped into their day-to-day conversation. 

"You know, I really like red velvet cake but I feel like the cream cheese can overpower the flavour," Ten commented. "How about chocolate for the wedding cake? Kun?" 

"Chocolate's good," Kun said, his voice muffled by the bed sheets that he buried his face into. 

"Three-tier or two-tier? I don't want to get too excessive," 

"Babe-"

"Oh, flowers! What would be nice?" 

"Ten," 

"Roses feel a little bit common, don't you think? But it's kind of a classic," 

"Yongqin-" 

"Baby's breath sounds good too. Should we check on flower arrangements this weekend?" 

Kun sighed. He lifted himself up from the bed and walked over to where Ten sat. Kun spun the chair around so that Ten faced him. The other blinked his eyes at his fianceé and Kun couldn't deny the way his heart fluttered at the sight of Ten. He was going to marry this man and as excited as he was for the wedding, he really wanted Ten to just get in bed with him and cuddle to sleep. 

"To be frank, I don't really mind if we don't have flowers on our wedding. The only flower I want to see and the one I can only see on that day or even now, is you," Kun said. 

Ten's face flushed a bright red. "You can't say things like that! It's unacceptable," 

"I can and I will, husband dear," Kun replied. 

"We're not legally married yet," Ten pointed out. "That title is still invalid. And we haven't had our reception as well," 

"Doesn't matter. If I want to call you my husband, I will. Now come on, get back to bed with me," 

"No, I have to start on our wedding preparations," 

"Love, we can always do that tomorrow or the day after, we have time," 

"But what if we run out of time? I want our wedding reception to be perfect!" 

Kun sighed. He pulled Ten upright and hugged him by the waist. "Honey, even if our reception was not perfect, even if we didn't have one, I'll still marry you, you know that right?" 

Ten pouted. "I know. But I'm excited," 

"Of?" 

"The thought of getting married to you. Saying our vows in front of our families and friends. Speaking of vows, do you want to do it in Mandarin or Korean because-" 

"I'm excited too that I'm getting married to you," Kun cut him off. "But right now I really want to cuddle with you and go to sleep," 

"We can't all have what we want, Qian Kun," 

"But I can demand for it, right? And I demand for you to cuddle with me and sleep together," 

"You're ridiculous," Ten sighed, resting his head on Kun's chest. 

Kun smiled as he gently rocked them side to side. "Well, you're getting married with the ridiculous me,"

"I still can't believe we're getting married, much less seeing myself settle down with someone," Ten replied. "But I'm glad I do settle down and with you too. I'm glad I met you," 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah," Ten breathed out. "So glad to have met you at Taeyong's dumb frat party. So glad to have dated you. So glad to have kissed you. So glad to love you. So glad to call you mine," 

"And so glad to be yours," Kun said. "So glad to have you here with me," 

"Yeah," Ten mumbled, letting a yawn escape his lips. 

Kun chuckled. "Ready to sleep now, love?" 

"Guess so," Ten said. "Carry me to bed, husband?" 

"Anything you want, love,"

  
  


Kun unlocked the door to his apartment with a click. As he opened the door, he was met with complete silence. His eyebrows raised in confusion. The light was on which wasn't out of the unusual but it was awfully quiet in the house. Kun was used to opening the door to the sounds of the TV playing the soft padding of Ten's feet against the carpeted floor as he rushed over to greet Kun. Sometimes Kun's keys didn't even get passed through the hole as Ten was already there, swinging the door open for him. 

But Ten wasn't here to greet him today. 

He walked into the apartment and headed towards the living room. Ten was sitting there, a bowl of cereal and milk on the coffee table as he stared ahead at the sliding door leading to their balcony. 

The scene was oddly familiar to Kun. But there was something distinct about it as well. Ten was eating his sugary frosted cereal flakes like every other morning. There was no detachment to the action. 

"Ten?" 

The other blinked, turning to look at Kun, seemingly noticing his presence only now. "Oh, you're home!" 

"I- yeah. I am," Kun replied. "What are you doing?" 

"Just watching the sunset," Ten replied nonchalantly, gesturing to their opened balcony. 

Kun turned to look and certainly could see the sun setting on the horizon. Their apartment overlooked the city and usually, on a good day, they would get the chance to marvel at the sunset. It was one of the reasons why they chose to rent out this apartment in the first place. Still, Kun couldn't process Ten's odd behaviour. 

"While eating cereal?" Kun asked. "On the floor?" 

Ten nodded his head. 

"Honey, we have a perfectly functional dining table behind you," 

"Well yeah, but you can enjoy the sunset better by sitting here," Ten scoffed. 

Kun shook his head as he sat down beside Ten. "Are you sure you're okay?" 

"Yeah, I'm good," Ten replied. "The best I've been," He turned to look at Kun and gave him the brightest and most sincere smile Kun have ever seen from him. "I realized how lucky I am to have you," 

Kun's facial expression softened. He reached out a hand to caress Ten's cheek. "And I'm lucky to have you, Yongqin," 

They stayed like that, Kun pulling Ten closer to himself as the sunset, overlooking their balcony and Ten's favourite sugary frosted cereal flakes was left forgotten in a bowl of milk. 

**Author's Note:**

> ((bg insert: ten's an interior designer and kun works in a office as some superior dude. throughout their whole dating lives each of them has mention getting married once but finally decided to seriously settle down that one (1) time. their wedding vows are a mix of korean, mandarin, thai and english because uh #multilingual culture. also i just love them very much))
> 
> my kink is kun calling ten Li Yongqin with his whole chest
> 
> also i had to count the members in case i forgot someone. if i do im sorry-


End file.
